


No More Pretty People. Society Has Progressed Past The Need For Pretty People.

by desrowfrank



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blood, Frank literally decks Gerard for no reason, I'm not even sure what to tag this, M/M, Violence, just as warnings ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desrowfrank/pseuds/desrowfrank
Summary: Frank really said "no rights" to gerard's nose
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 101





	No More Pretty People. Society Has Progressed Past The Need For Pretty People.

Frank had just punched Gerard in the face.

Holy shit.

And it wasn’t on accident, either— it was a full-on hit.

“Holy shit, Gerard, I’m so sorry.”

“Fuck, Frank?”, Gerard was cupping his nose as blood spilled out from his hands. “Fuck! Frank!”

“”Fuck Frank,” I know, I know!”, Frank said, leading Gerard to the bathroom. He began stuffing paper towels into the cracks between Gerard’s fingers. 

“Now I’m gonna stain your bathroom—“

“Dude I literally just decked you in the face, don’t worry about my fucking bathroom,” Frank murmured, taking Gerard’s hands away from the injury. It continued to gush blood. Frank sat Gerard down in the empty bath and then sat across from him, legs criss-cross-applesauce style.

Gerard held a cold cloth— already completely soaked through with blood —to his face and looked down at the tub floor. Usually, he’d be crinkling his nose at the pain, but _oh yeah_. 

“Why’d you do that?”

“I don’t know!”

“You can’t just not know, Frank.”

“I don’t!”

Frank actually did know, but it was a stupid reason. Gerard had looked too pretty. He’d be standing there in front of Frank, scolding him for something or other, when Frank realized he wasn’t listening. He then realized the talking was drowned out because he was far too focused on Gerard’s looks...and before he knew it— _Frank what the fuck is wrong with you, you can’t just punch pretty people. Now look what you did,_ Frank looked up at Gerard, who had removed the cloth, as it was basically useless given the sheer volume of blood.

Gerard began to strip.

“Uh,” Frank turned to look into the shower curtains that were bunched up behind him. 

“Frank what is up with you— ow.”

Frank turned back to see Gerard struggling to get his shirt off over his head.

“I don’t know, why are you stripping?”

“I don’t want to get _blood all over my clothes_. Help me.”

Frank nervously sat forward, helping Gerard pull the shirt over his head with minimal blood-stain/nose touch-age. When it came up over his head, the two were left with Frank on his knees hovering over Gerard, an arm next to his side and the other holding his slightly-ruined shirt. The two stared at each other for a moment.

“Why’d you do it.”

“I said I don’t know!”

“Frank!”

“Gerard!”

Gerard went to pinch the bridge of his nose but reeled back in pain. 

“Don’t touch it!”

“I know that, Frank!”

“I know you know!”

“Jesus,” Gerard breathed, placing a hand on the side of his head. Frank leaned forward again and tilted Gerard’s face upward, looking at his nose.

“I don’t think it is broken.”

“Really, Frank? ‘Cause I feel like, typically, if a nose is gushing that badly after being hit, it may be broken.”

“Well, I don’t think it is.”

Gerard shut up. He just stared up at Frank, who was still analyzing his nose. Frank’s eyes slowly traveled up to meet Gerard’s.

They stared at each other.

Then Frank leaned down to kiss Gerard.

Gerard actually tried to kiss back, but he winced and sucked air in through his teeth as Frank drew back quickly.

“Owowowow—“

“Gerard, I am so sorry.”

“—owowowow—“

“Well, I don’t think I’m that bad a kisser.”

“Frank my nose is _broken_.”

“Nah.”

“ _Nah_?”

Frank leaned in again and looked at it. 

“Yeah, no, I must’ve hit something weird. It’s fine.”

Gerard almost pinched the bridge of his nose again, but instead opted to pinch Frank’s. Frank didn’t move back or complain, he just frowned.

“I thought you didn’t believe in violence?”

“This isn't violence, I’m showing you what I’d do to my own nose if, you know, you hadn’t _punched me in the face_.”

“It's not my fault you’re pretty.”

“You— you can’t flatter your way out of this one.”

“That is literally why I punched you.”

“Holy shit Frank shut up.”

“It is!”

“Frank this is worse than you saying you punched me because you hate me or something.”

“I can’t help the truth.”

Gerard blinked slowly. Then he reeled back and socked Frank in the eye.

“Gerard what the _Fuck_! What about your no violence policy?”

“It’s a compliment. I think you are pretty, too.”

Frank held his eye. He almost punched Gerard in the nose again. 

“Dude, what is wrong with us.”

“So much,” Gerard answered. 

Frank nodded, then started the bath. He was still fully clothed, whereas Gerard was still in pants.

“I figured our clothes are ruined anyway,” Frank said poking at the bruise forming around his eye. “It looks like a goddamn crime scene.”

“It kind of is.”

“You gonna press charges?”

“Thinkin’ ‘bout it. Best get your best lawyers, Frankie. I’ve got a hell of a case. Could you imagine? “Yes, defense here, I actually punched him in the face because he is too pretty, so it’s fine.” Frank, in what world does that make any amount of sense?”

“I really, really wish it were another reason. I’d take hating you over this.”

“Me too. At least if you hated me we wouldn’t be sitting together in a bath while clothed.”

“Wanna not be clothed?”

“Don’t push your luck, Iero. I could still press charges.”

Frank smiled a little. Then he frowned.

“I’m sorry.”

“I bet you are.”

“No, for real, Gee. I know it sounds like a bullshit excuse, and whether it is one or not it doesn’t make me hitting you okay.”

“Of course it doesn’t.”

“I know you know, but I am letting you know that I know.”

“I am glad you know.”

The tub continued to fill. It was quickly turned a rusty sort of brown.

Gerard’s nose stopped bleeding.

“It’s not broken,” Frank reiterated. 

“No,” Gee agreed. “I guess it’s not.”


End file.
